100 Oneshots
by fangirlsbeware
Summary: A collection of 100 themed one shots, from chick-fil-a to the dentist and everything in between. Comment what theme you want to see next! Enjoy!
1. Number 1

**This is a collection of 100 ****oneshots, all PJO related. There will be a theme for each one and please comment themes you want! I should have the next one up by next wednesday! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like it!**

**(PS: future oneshots will be longer, this ones a bit on the short side)**

Number 1: Peace

I wake up to rays of sun dancing around the room, slipping in through the curtains. The warm light tickles my eyelashes. I can tell the other half of the bed is empty without looking. Percy must have already gotten up. I make the effort and sit up, my back resting against the headboard. I can hear water running in the bathroom and I glance over at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. _7:32. _I must've slept through my alarm.

I stretch and yawn, feeling that peace that only a sunny morning can offer. My hair is an absolute rats nest. I inwardly groan as I try to run my fingers through my mess of blonde hair.

The bathroom door opens and Percy steps out, his hair brushed but still uncontrollably crazy, with locks of black hair sticking every which way. He grins at me as he buttons up the white shirt he's wearing.

"Goodmorning, wise girl." He says "Your hair looks cute." his green eyes twinkle.

I breathe out a laugh and reach over towards my bedside table. I pick up two silver rings, one of which secures a gray pearl. I slip the wedding rings onto my ring finger and breathe out a sigh, still trying to fully wake up.

"Reconsidering?" Percy asks, teasingly. He sits down on the edge of the bed and kisses my forehead. I feel a warm shiver pass through my body. No matter how messed up things were, Percy always kept me on my toes. I am grateful for the small moments like these.

I consider his question. I think back to 11 years ago, when Percy came stumbling into camp Halfblood. I told him he drooled in his sleep. I remember how much I hated him, but he eventually grew on me. I'd been through a lot, all demigods do, but Percy was always there for me and still is.

"Never." I say.

And I mean it.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


	2. Number 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't get this one out by Wednesday, I forgot my grandmother was coming to visit. Oops -.- Lol anyways hope you guys enjoy this next one! Please review!**

Number 2: Chick-fil-a

"Annabeth, I need your help!" Percy pleaded with me. I looked at him questioningly. We were standing in line to order food. Chick-fil-a was busier than usual and people were navigating their way around with trays of delicious smelling food.

"I really can decide on nuggets or strips." He stated.

"Always get chicken strips." I said. It was an obvious decision, strips offered you more chicken.

"But the nuggets are so fun! They're like little baby chicken strips." He said making hand motions that were supposed to be explaining the chicken nuggets but kind of looked like he was strangling an invisible frog.

"You're going to eat children?" I said slightly exasperated. This was really pointless.

"No! I mean yes. Wait, I don't know! I haven't decided yet! That's the whole point!" Percy practically yelled. He got a few strange looks from other customers, but if he noticed he didn't care. He was freaking out over nothing, but that's how the ADHD mind works: your brain ignores some things and obsesses over other things. The two extremes, which were always fun to deal with.

"Calm down for Zues' sake!" I punched his arm.

Percy groaned loudly. He was seriously treating this like a life or death decision. He jumped up and down like a toddler who didn't get his way.

I stepped closer to him and leaned towards his face. He immediately became tense. I'd only ever kissed him once, right before he blew up Mount Saint Helens and I thought he had died, so we all know how _that _turned out. But I suddenly got the urge to kiss him again, right then and there, in the middle of Chick-fil-a. I mentally told myself to stop being an idiot.

Instead, I stared at him hard. I reached up and flicked him in the middle of the forehead. "Chicken strips." I said and returned to my former position, standing a foot away from him. There wasn't any room in the gaggle of people to be much farther away than that.

Percy was still visibly tense. He seemed to consider what I had just said. I took a few steps foreword as a few people gave their orders.

"I'll tell you what, I'll order first so you can make this huge, life changing decision." I said sarcastically as I stepped in front off him. The mortal behind the counter called next.

"Welcome to Chick-fil-a. How can I help you?" a woman asked lackadaisically. She spoke in a monotone.

"I'll have a 3-piece chicken strip meal with a medium coke and a medium fry." I said. The woman's fingers flew across the screen as she recorder everything.

"Drink?" She asked sounding annoyed at the fact that I had even walked into the restaurant. I glared at her.

"Pepsi, mortal." I said hotly. The woman looked at me like I was from another planet.

Percy gently bumped me with his shoulder. " 'Calm down for Zues's sake' - wise words said by Annabeth Chase less than 5 minutes ago." He said. Gods he was annoying.

"That all?" I squinted to read the cashier's name tag: Jessica.

"Yes, _Jessica_. Thank you so much for all your amazing help." I said in mock politeness. I saw Percy roll his eyes out of the corner of my eye. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"$6.49." Jessica said and I handed her a 10. She gave me the change and I stepped out of line.

"Umm… I'll have…" Percy started. He looked like this was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to decide.

"I can tell this is using up all 4 of your brain cells." I muttered to him. He shot me a dirty glance. Why did everything with him have to be so complicated?

"Okay. I'll have an 2 8-piece chicken nugget meals." He stated. _You idiot, _I thought.

"You want the two drinks?" Jessica asked.

"Nope. And I'll have coke." Percy didn't even seem to notice the woman's rudeness.

"Alright, $11.97." Percy paused. He held up a 10 dollar bill for me to see and had a questioning look in his eyes. I could tell he was asking for money. I sighed and handed him 2 dollars.

"Thanks." Percy said with a smile and handed the woman the money.

"You are such a seaweed brain." I said as Percy took the 3 pennies that were his change from Jessica. He stepped out of line.

I reached out and grabbed the 3 cents out of his hand. If I helped pay for the difference, the change belonged to me. "Mine." I said.

"Really, Annabeth? It's three cents."

"Still mine."

"Wow."

"'A penny saved is a pebbly earned." I stated. "And I have 3."

He gave in. I was right, of course. I tucked the pennies and my left over change in my back pocket.

"Why did you even ask me in the first place if all you were going to do is ignore what I said? I said strips and you bought _nuggets_. 2 8-packs_, _too. Who needs that much?"

"Gods! Im hungry, okay? And the nuggets are so small."

"Thats why I said to get the strips!"

Our orders were called and we retrieved them and found a table. Percy immediately started inhaling the nuggets. I stole one because after all, I did help pay for them, but he didn't care. Or he did and didn't say anything.

He reached over to steal one one my fries even though he had two overflowing servings to himself. "Hey!" I exclaimed as I slapped his hand away.

Percy was impossible, and probably would be forever. But that was okay, because I would never make things easy for him.


	3. The Dentist

**Hi guys :) I can't even begin to tell yo how sorry I am for not posting in like FOREVER. Vacations on top of major computer problems have resulted in no posts :( Sorry! Anyways tell me what you guys think! Even if you hate it!**

Annabeth's POV

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Percy asked me. We were currently sitting in the waiting room of Smiles Dentist office, just the name made me want to puke. My knee was bouncing up and down against my will.

"Because I have an appointment and you are here for moral support. Although I'm beginning to wonder if you're going to be any real help." I put my hand on my knee, trying to make it stop bouncing. I have hated dentists since I was 6 years old, when the doctor was drilling a cavity and didn't give me enough novicane. Call me crazy, but I still remember it. I also remember biting the doctor's finger and causing him to go to the ER, but that's besides the point. I guess that's also where my fear of needles started.

Either way, I was freaking out inside.

"Oh." Percy said. "Right." he studied my bouncing leg and gave me a funny look.

"What?" I shot, my voice audibly tight.

"You're biting your lip."

"And?" I said, noticing for the first time the pain in my lip from biting it too hard. I made a mental note to refrain from all lip biting.

"You only bite your lip when you're super concentrated or super nervous." Percy said. He was more perceptive than he looked. I looked at the opposite wall, ignoring the fact that he was right.

A few seconds of silence passes. My knee was fighting the pressure of my hand. _Stop it. _I thought.

"Annabeth." Percy said, his voice unusually firm. I turned to look at him. "You're going to be fine, okay?" he laid his hand right above my knee and squeezed my leg reasurringly. He leaned over the armrests of our chairs and kissed my forehead. For a second I forgot my nerves, but then I remembered what was about to happen and my stomach felt queasy. "What are you here for anyway?" He asked.

"That is none of your business!" I snapped. I could _not _tell him why I was at the dentist, ever. Unless I wanted to be publicly humiliated for the rest of my life.

Percy held is hands up in surrender, removing his hand from my leg. "Woah, woah calm down. Just a question."

I glared at him and we sat in silence for a few minutes. I was too busy trying to calm my anxiety that I didn't notice a door open and a nurse with a clipboard stick her head out.

"Annabeth Chase?" she called out. My heart rate doubled as I stood up and walked toward the woman. Percy followed me.

"That would be me." I said, trying my best not to sound like a scared 3 year old.

"Alright, are you ready to have you're wisdom teeth removed?" Oh gods. Why did she have to say it out loud? I was seriously considering punching her.

"_Oh-my-gods_." Percy said behind me. His hand flew up to his mouth as he started laughing. I felt like crawling under a rock and dying. Instead I punched him in the arm and glared.

"If you ever tell _anyone _I swear I will-" I hissed

"I'm sorry, is there something wrong?" The nurse interjected. I turned back toward her, ignoring Percy practically dying from laughing.

"Um, no. I'm fine." I said, trying to regain any shred of dignity I had left.

"Allll-right." She said eyeing me suspiciously. "Right this way. Your friend can stay for the preparation but will have to leave after that." She said leading us down a long hallway.

"I can not believe you didn't tell me." Percy said incredulously, apparently having regained his composure.

"Because I knew you would act like this!" I snapped as the woman opened a door and steered us inside. "You are here for moral support, NOT to laugh at me." I spat.

"Sorry." Percy apologized, not actually sounding very apologetic. I scanned the room. It was small, with one chair in the middle and a desk on the right.

My stomach felt like someone had tied it into a knot. "Percy?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"What?" He answered, all humor in his voice gone.

"I don't think I can do this." I was seriously going to throw up right then and there.

Percy looked directly at me and said sternly, "Annabeth Chase, you can do anything and I will be right here to help you whenever you need me." he hugged me. "Okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

**Woah little tfios reference there. ;) Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


End file.
